The Ball/Gallery
Wander and Sylvia's spa day is cut short when a bunch of fleas have to flee their planet because a giant dog, Buster, has come back to attack it, assuming it's a ball, like what happened to the past planets the citizens lived on. Wander helps the fleas take on Buster by coming up with plans of his own to chase him away, but all doesn't go well and they might have to flee after all. Spa Day S1e8b Planet that looks like a ball.jpg|Does this planet closely resemble a tennis ball? S1e8b Wander relaxing.jpg|Wander's relaxing S1e8b Sylvia relaxing.jpg|Sylvia is, too S1e8b Wander on bubbles.jpg|A bubble bath, literally S1e8b Wander on bubbles 2.jpg|Riding the bubbles! S1e8b Wander on bubbles 3.jpg|Seriously, don't try this at home S1e8b Bubbles rocking Sylvia.jpg|Can bubbles really do that?! S1e8b Bubbles tickling Wander.jpg|Oooooh...that's the spot S1e8b Sylvia on bubbles.jpg|Still enjoying it S1e8b Sylvia on bubbles 2.jpg|Now that's the spot. S1e8b Full view of Relaxatorium.jpg|"I hope everything at our Relaxatorium is to your liking?" S1e8b Wander and Sylvia have to agree.jpg|I guess it is. S1e8b Beeza is pleased.jpg|"I am so pleased you've enjoyed your stay on Balzeria 9. We're quite fond of our peaceful home!" S1e8b Beeza is pleased 2.jpg|Happy that all is well. S1e8b Beeza being peaceful.jpg|Peaceful flea S1e8b Beeza hears the Armageddon Chimes.jpg|BONG! S1e8b Fleas hear the Armageddon Chimes.jpg|What was that? S1e8b More fleas hear the Armageddon Chimes.jpg|Everyone's alert S1e8b Everyone hears the Armageddon Chimes.jpg|Those chimes in the distance, they mean... S1e8b Time to flee.jpg|"Well, time to flee and abandon it forever." S1e8b Wander surprised.jpg|What the -- ?! S1e8b Wander huh.jpg|"Huh?!" S1e8b Wander's bubble fountain deactivates.jpg|No, I'm not finished yet! S1e8b Sylvia huh.jpg|"Huh?!" S1e8b Sylvia's bubble fountain deactivates.jpg|I guess we'll have to cut this spa day short. S1e8b Fleas with suitcases.jpg|Fleeing S1e8b Wander and Sylvia watch the action.jpg|What's going on? S1e8b Wander and Sylvia are surprised.jpg|Oh, no, that's not good. Time to Flee S1e8b Beeza walking.jpg|She's fleeing. S1e8b Wander 'What the heck is goin' on'.jpg|"Beeza, what the heck is goin' on?!" S1e8b Beeza 'A thousand pardons'.jpg|"Oh, a thousand pardons." S1e8b Beeza 'It's just that our'.jpg|"It's just that our entire planet..." S1e8b Beeza 'About to be destroyed'.jpg|"...is about to be destroyed." S1e8b The fleas 'Again'.jpg|"Again." S1e8b Just heard the news.jpg|What the - ? S1e8b How come.jpg|"What?!" S1e8b Beeza sighs.jpg|Sigh... S1e8b Beeza reminiscing.jpg|"On eight different planets..." S1e8b Destroyed planets 1.jpg|"...we've built our perfect civilization." S1e8b Destroyed planets 2.jpg|"And eight different times, we've heard the Armageddon Chimes." S1e8b Destroyed planets 3.jpg|"Letting us know that he's come to destroy..." S1e8b Only remaining planet left.jpg|"...all we've worked so hard to build." S1e8b Beeza 'It's pretty routine'.jpg|"It's pretty routine by this point!" S1e8b Sylvia 'Wait'.jpg|"Wait." S1e8b Sylvia 'What'.jpg|"What?" S1e8b Sylvia 'Who's he'.jpg|"Who's "he"?" S1e8b Awaiting the 'Worldbuster'.jpg|"We used to call him the Worldbuster." S1e8b Looming shadow.jpg|"But now, most of us just call him..." S1e8b Buster's nametag.jpg|"Buster." S1e8b Buster first appearance.jpg|Buster's a dog? S1e8b Buster crouches.jpg|Aww, he's so cute! S1e8b Buster spins the planet.jpg|Wait, is THAT cute?! S1e8b title card.png|I don't think so. S1e8b Buster sniffs the planet.jpg|Sniffing the planet S1e8b Fleas being vacuumed into Buster's nose.jpg|Look out for the nose-cumme! S1e08b_Fleas_being_vacuumed_into_Buster's_nose_2.jpg S1e8b Sylvia, Wander and Beeza holding on.jpg|Hang on tight! S1e8b Buster still sniffs the planet.jpg|Still sniffing S1e8b Buster stops sniffing.jpg|Buster, stop! S1e8b Fleas in the air.jpg|The flying fleas S1e8b On the ground.jpg|Glad that's over. S1e8b Beeza standing up.jpg|"The winds already?" S1e8b Beeza straightens her antennae.jpg|"This doomsday is moving along quite briskly!" S1e8b Beeza walks off.jpg|Leaving S1e8b Can't believe it.jpg|"Huh?!" S1e8b Not good.jpg|This isn't good S1e8b Wander running off.jpg|Wait for me! S1e8b Sylvia running off.jpg|Wait, me too! Convincing to Work Together S1e8b Wander 'You folks are abandoning'.jpg|"You folks are abandoning..." S1e8b Wander 'Your beautiful home'.jpg|"...your beautiful home..." S1e8b Wander 'For a new one'.jpg|"...for a new one?" S1e8b Wander 'Just like that'.jpg|"Just like that?" S1e8b Beeza overhearing Wander.jpg|"What?" S1e8b Beeza 'Of course not'.jpg|"Of course not!" S1e8b Wander and Sylvia 'Phew!'.jpg|Relieved S1e8b Wander and Sylvia 'Phew!' 2.jpg|Phew, that's not gonna happen again. S1e8b Beeza 'There aren't any'.jpg|"Oh, there aren't any planets left in our system! " S1e8b Beeza 'Absolutely no idea'.jpg|"We have absolutely no idea where we're going." S1e8b Wander and Sylvia listening to Beeza.jpg|"We'll just fly through space until we run out of fuel." S1e8b Wander and Sylvia listening to Beeza 2.jpg|"Or food." S1e8b Beeza 'Whichever comes first'.jpg|"Whichever comes first." S1e8b Beeza 'How does one'.jpg|"How does one fight off cannibals?" S1e8b Beeza 'Some kind of pointy stick'.jpg|"Some kind of pointy stick, I assume." S1e8b Totally shocked.jpg|No way!!! S1e8b Bump.jpg|Slamming into each other S1e8b Whoa whoa whoa.jpg|This displeases Wander. s1e8b Wander running through the crowd.jpg|"Everyone!" s1e8b Hold up.jpg|"Just hoooold up!" s1e8b Wander 'Y'all have put'.jpg|"Y'all have put so much work into this..." s1e8b Wander 'Pretty little planet'.jpg|"...pretty little planet." s1e8b Wander 'Don't you want to try'.jpg|"Don't you want to try and save it?" s1e8b Fleas listening.jpg|I know you're scared of Buster." s1e8b Wander 'if you keep running'.jpg|"But if you keep running..." s1e8b Wander taking hat off.jpg|Taking his hat off for mood. s1e8b Wander 'ever gonna be doing'.jpg|"That's all you're ever gonna be doing!" s1e8b Wander 'You have a chance to change that'.jpg|"You have a chance to change that." s1e8b Wander 'Turn and face your problems'.jpg|"You just have to turn and face your problems..." s1e8b Wander 'Head-on'.jpg|"...head-on!" s1e8b Wander 'whataya'.jpg|"Whataya..." s1e8b Wander 'say'.jpg|"...say?" s1e8b Moment of silence.jpg|Hmm... s1e8b Sure, whatever.jpg|"Eh, sure. Whatever." s1e8b Wander pauses.jpg|A brief pause s1e8b Wander 'for me!'.jpg|"That's good enough for me!" s1e8b Gather round.jpg|"Now gather round." s1e8b Wander has a plan.jpg|"I have a plan." Giving the Dog a Bone s1e8b Blueprint.jpg|Here's our blueprint. s1e8b Ready to go.jpg|Ready? Let's do this! s1e8b Carrying pipes and girders.jpg|Commence construction! s1e8b Construction site.jpg|The building site of Plan A s1e8b Hammering.jpg|Hammering a section in place. s1e8b Wheelbarrowing the nails.jpg|Nails coming in! s1e8b Lifting a girder.jpg|Incoming girder s1e8b More girders.jpg|Wait, more on the way! s1e8b Drillers in the distance.jpg|The drillers are ready. s1e8b Wander sewing.jpg|Wander sews something s1e8b Everyone sewing.jpg|Wait, he needs help for this. s1e8b Heating the rockets.jpg|The laser technicians fire the rockets. s1e8b Drilling.jpg|A flea drilling s1e8b Drillers at work.jpg|Drilling one by one s1e8b Punching the rivets.jpg|Beginning the rivet punching. s1e8b Sylvia punching.jpg|Sylvia punches the rivets s1e8b Sylvia the Riveter.jpg|This pose looks familiar... s1e8b Riding the cone.jpg|Cone coming in! s1e8b Cone in position.jpg|There, the cone is ready. s1e8b Twisting the cone.jpg|Wander and Beeza twist the cone into place. s1e8b Cone is secure.jpg|Success! S1e8b Rockets steaming up.jpg|Rocket ready! S1e8b Rockets firing.jpg|3...2...1... S1e8b Ship about to take off.jpg|BLASTOFF!!! S1e8b Top of ship.jpg|Top section S1e8b Middle of ship.jpg|Middle section S1e8b Bottom of ship.jpg|Bottom section S1e8b Beholding the takeoff.jpg|Look at it go! S1e8b Ship blasting towards Buster.jpg|The rocketing...whatever it is. S1e8b Buster close up.jpg|Close up of the adorable but destructive dog S1e8b Buster sees the ship.jpg|Hmm? S1e8b Wander with binoculars.jpg|"We got his attention!" S1e8b Time for phase 2.jpg|"Time for phase 2!" S1e8b Initiating phase 2.jpg|I'm on it! S1e8b Sylvia presses a remote.jpg|Now activating the extra edition. S1e8b Ring of fire.jpg|Ring of fire! S1e8b Cover breaks away.jpg|Uncovering the first half S1e8b Bone formation 1.jpg|The lower half S1e8b Bone formation 2.jpg|It breaks away S1e8b Bone formation 3.jpg|Revealing some sort of other thingy S1e8b Bone formation 4.jpg|It inflates S1e8b Bone formation 5.jpg|It looks like the lower half of a bone! S1e8b Bone formation 6.jpg|Now for the upper half... S1e8b Bone formation 7.jpg|The cap breaks off S1e8b Bone formation 8.jpg|The steaming upper half S1e8b Bone formation 9.jpg|Now inflating the upper half of the bone S1e8b Bone formation 10.jpg|It's growing... S1e8b Bone formation 11.jpg|Growing... S1e8b Bone formation 12.jpg|Growing! S1e8b Giant bone flying.jpg|Now it's a giant bone! S1e8b Giant bone getting Buster's attention.jpg|Buster sees this S1e8b Giant bone getting Buster's attention 2.jpg|Boy, does he look happy! S1e8b Giant bone getting Buster's attention 3.jpg|Preparing to chase! S1e8b Buster chases the giant bone.jpg|Be gone, dog! S1e8b Wander looking back.jpg|Yes! It worked! S1e8b Wander 'We did it!'.jpg|"We..." S1e8b Wander 'We did it!' 2.jpg|"...did it!" S1e8b Wander to crowd 'Here's to facing'.jpg|"Here's to facing your problems..." S1e8b Wander to crowd 'Head-on'.jpg|"...head-on!" S1e8b Wander and Sylvia with flea crowd.jpg|That wasn't hard, was it? S1e8b Flea 'Hey, not bad'.jpg|"Hey, not bad." S1e8b Flea 'What do you know?'.jpg|"What do you know?" S1e8b Flea getting dollar.jpg|"I did not think I was gonna win." S1e8b Wander and Beeza running up to each other.jpg|Come here, flea leader you! S1e8b Wander and Beeza hugging.jpg|Space traveler and colony leader hugging. S1e8b Sylvia 'Uh, folks?'.jpg|"Uh, folks...?" S1e8b Wander and Beeza about to gasp.jpg|Huh? S1e8b Wander and Beeza gasp in horror.jpg|Oh no! S1e8b Buster coming back.jpg|He's back! S1e8b Buster coming back 2.jpg|Buster's back! S1e8b Buster coming back 3.jpg|And he has the bone? S1e8b Buster returning with bone.jpg|Running back to the planet S1e8b Buster returning with bone 2.jpg|I got it! S1e8b Bone in Buster's mouth.jpg| S1e8b Buster drops the bone.jpg|He drops it S1e8b Bone falling.jpg|The falling bone S1e8b Bone rockets down from the sky.jpg|INCOMING! S1e8b Bone in flames.jpg|Busting into the atmosphere S1e8b Witnessing the falling bone.jpg|Eyes focused on the falling bone... S1e8b Witnessing the falling bone 2.jpg|...and not leaving it! S1e8b Town before it gets hit.jpg|This is what the town looks like before it's hit... S1e8b Giant bone hits town.jpg||...and after. S1e8b Why didn't the plan work.jpg|"What happened?! I thought it worked!!" S1e8b It DID work.jpg|"Flarf nabbit, it DID work!" S1e8b Sylvia 'We threw the dog a bone'.jpg|"We threw a dog a bone..." S1e8b Buster looking playful.jpg|"...and he FETCHED it!" S1e8b Buster looking playful 2.jpg|Still up to something S1e8b Buster looking playful 3.jpg|What will he do now? S1e8b Buster looking playful 4.jpg|Any minute... S1e8b Buster drools over the planet.jpg|Wait, now he's drooling?! S1e8b Drool raining down.jpg|It's raining drool! S1e8b Beeza 'Oh my'.jpg|"Oh, my." S1e8b Beeza 'The Sticky Rains of Terror'.jpg|"The Sticky Rains of Terror?" S1e8b Beeza 'We've lingered'.jpg|"We've lingered..." S1e8b Beeza 'Far too long'.jpg|"...far too long." S1e8b Beeza walking away.jpg|"Come on." S1e8b Beeza walking away 2.jpg|"Time to flee!" S1e8b Wander and Sylvia screaming.jpg|OH, NO! S1e8b Wander and Sylvia run from the raining dog drool.jpg|RUUUUUUUN!!! S1e8b Drool continues raining.jpg|Drool raining everywhere S1e8b Drool covers the screen.jpg|It even splashes the viewer! S1e8b Fleas running from drool.jpg|It's Drool-a-geddon! S1e8b Fleas trapped in drool.jpg|Trapped in a drool droplet S1e8b Fleas running from drool 2.jpg|Everybody flee! S1e8b Fleas running from drool wave.jpg|There's a wave behind us! S1e8b Fleas washed out in drool wave.jpg|Drool washout! S1e8b Flea screaming.jpg|Look out! Drool coming your way! S1e8b Flea suddenly eats drool.jpg|Oh, she suddenly eats it. S1e8b Flea with mouth full of drool.jpg|How does dog drool taste? S1e8b Flea swallowing drool.jpg|Let's see. S1e8b Flea sick.jpg|EWW, YUCK! S1e8b Wander staring while Sylvia talks.jpg|"Wander, buddy?" S1e8b Wander staring while Sylvia talks 2.jpg|"We tried!" S1e8b Wander staring while Sylvia talks 3.jpg|"But these folks seem okay with..." S1e8b Wander staring while Sylvia talks 4.jpg|"...just getting outta here!" S1e8b Sylvia 'Maybe we should be too?'.jpg|"Maybe we should be too?" S1e8b Wander disagreeing with Sylvia.jpg|"Naw-uh!" S1e8b Wander disagreeing with Sylvia 2.jpg|"NO WAY!" S1e8b Wander has one more plan.jpg|"I have one more plan!" S1e8b Wander rushing past Sylvia.jpg|I've got to stop them, again! S1e8b Sylvia confused.jpg|What are you doing? Whistles S1e8b Wander jumps back to the ship.jpg|Don't leave yet! S1e8b Wander 'Everybody!'.jpg|"Everybody!" S1e8b Wander 'One more plan!'.jpg|"One more plan!" S1e8b Wander 'One more plan!' 2.jpg|"One more plan!" S1e8b Beeza and fleas confused.jpg|Is he asking us to chant with him? S1e8b Beeza drumming.jpg|Providing the perfect military music S1e8b Wander, Beeza, Sylvia and fleas stand together.jpg|The perfect military stancing, too. S1e8b Wander 'Alright soldiers!'.jpg|"Alright soldiers!" S1e8a Buster begging before everyone.jpg|"On my mark..." S1e8b Wander 'Present...'.jpg|"Present..." S1e8b Wander 'Weapons!'.jpg|"Weapons!" S1e8b Fleas holding whistles.jpg|Sir, weapons, sir! S1e8b Whistles shining.jpg|The dog whistles used to stop Buster S1e8b Wander 'Wet whistle!'.jpg|"Wet...whistle!" S1e8b Fleas put whistles in mouthes.jpg|Whistles, wet, sir! S1e8b Wander with whistle.jpg|Sargent Wander S1e8b Wander 'Deep breaths!'.jpg|"Deeeeeeep breaths!" S1e8b Fleas inhaling.jpg|Yes, sir! *inhale* S1e8b Wander 'And...'.jpg|"And..." S1e8b Wander 'BLOW!'.jpg|"BLOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!" S1e8b Fleas blowing silent whistles.jpg|Note: No one can hear the sound except the dog. S1e8b Fleas blowing silent whistles 2.jpg|Blowing hard S1e8b Fleas blowing silent whistles 3.jpg|Never giving up S1e8b Only Buster can hear it.jpg|Buster hears it S1e8b Buster annoyed by the whistle.jpg|Wow, that really went right into his auditory. S1e8b Buster scratching ears.jpg|The annoyed dog S1e8b Buster scratching ears 2.jpg|Trying to scratch the sound away S1e8b Buster cowering.jpg|He's getting scared S1e8b Wander 'It's working!'.jpg|"It's working!" S1e8b Wander 'Don't stop now!'.jpg|"Don't stop, now!" S1e8b Fleas still blowing silent whistles.jpg|Still blowing S1e8b Fleas still blowing silent whistles 2.jpg|Totally going for it S1e8b Flea going blue in the face.jpg|Blue in the face, literally. S1e8b Buster still annoyed by the whistle.jpg|Dog gets sound... S1e8b Buster still annoyed by the whistle 2.jpg|Sound gives him anger. S1e8b Buster still annoyed by the whistle 3.jpg|Just look at him! S1e8b Buster scratching ears again.jpg|Still scratching his ears S1e8b Buster turning around.jpg|Angrily running around S1e8b Buster shaking head.jpg|Buster shakes it off. S1e8b Buster regaining consciousness.jpg|That's better! S1e8b Buster jumping.jpg|Wait, that means... S1e8b Buster barking.jpg|Oh no! He's barking! S1e8b Wander hearing Buster's barking.jpg|Those barks... S1e8b Sound waves heading for everyone.jpg|They're heading towards us! S1e8b Buildings lifted up.jpg|The buildings are flying! S1e8b Fleas running from sound waves.jpg|RUN! S1e8b Wander watching the action.jpg|No, this can't be! S1e8b Wander watching the action 2.jpg|What's happening?! S1e8b Sylvia scolding Buster.jpg|"Hey! Bad dog!" S1e8b Sylvia scolding Buster 2.jpg|"Ah-ah ah-ah-ah-ah!" S1e8b This is not good.jpg|Oh, this isn't going well. S1e8b Wander sees Buster's tongue.jpg|Wait, what the - ?! S1e8b Witnessing the giant tongue.jpg|Wander, look out! S1e8b Buster's tongue destroying town.jpg|Tongue trailing! S1e8b Buster licks the planet.jpg|He's licking it. S1e8b Depressed at a failed plan.jpg|My career is over... S1e8b Wander stares wide-eyed.jpg|A planet-eating dog is so hard to stop! S1e8b Wander gets an idea.jpg|Hold on, IDEA! S1e8b Wander 'Wait!'.jpg|"Wait!" S1e8b Wander 'New plan!'.jpg|"New plan!" Trash s1e8b Wander rushing to tell his third plan.jpg|"Everybody! Wait! New plan!" s1e8b Wander running through the crowd again.jpg|"New plan!" s1e8b Wander running through the crowd again 2.jpg|"New much better plan!" s1e8b Wander 'Everyone!'.jpg|"Everyone!" s1e8b Wander blocking the ship the third time.jpg|Don't leave just yet! s1e8b I have a third plan.jpg|"All new and improved plan!" s1e8b Flea colony stopped yet again.jpg|Again? s1e8b Flea colony unimpressed.jpg|Oh, so now the orange dude is going to preach to us! s1e8b Prior to third plan explanation.jpg|No, I'm serious! s1e8b Wander reaching for something.jpg|Wait for it... s1e8b Wander with trash.jpg|"Trash!" s1e8b Flea colony glaring.jpg|Trash? Really? s1e8b Initiating third plan.jpg|"Everybody." s1e8b Wander 'Hit that tongue'.jpg|"Hit that tongue with the grossest, nastiest, worst-tasting garbage you can find!" s1e8b Tongue continues destruction.jpg|Here comes the tongue roller! s1e8b Trash in a pot.jpg|Trash here. s1e8b Trash in the dumpster.jpg|Trash there. s1e8b Mother and baby flea.jpg|Trash even... s1e8b Dirty diaper.jpg|...in a baby's underwear! s1e8b Fish bones.jpg|Trash, ho! s1e8b Trash attack.jpg|TRASH FIGHT!!! s1e8b Fleas throwing trash half 1.jpg|Take this, Buster! s1e8b Fleas throwing trash half 2.jpg|Taste garbage! S1e8b Trash coated tongue.jpg|Buster's tongue is covered in garbage. S1e8b Tongue slowing down.jpg|It's slowing down... S1e8b Tongue stops.jpg|And...stop! S1e8b It's not moving.jpg|He stopped licking! S1e8b Victory, for now.jpg|Hooray! We did it! S1e8b It's starting to move again.jpg|Maybe not... S1e8b Running from the tongue.jpg|RUN!!! S1e8b Wander "Why didn't it work?".jpg|Whaaaa...why didn't it work?" S1e8b Sylvia "Don't you get it?".jpg|"Wander, don't you get it?!" S1e8b Sylvia "Dogs!".jpg|"Dogs!" S1e8b Sylvia "Love!".jpg|"Love!!" S1e8b Sylvia "Trash!".jpg|"TRASH!!!" S1e8b Completely deadpan.jpg|?!! S1e8b Buster continues licking.jpg|Still licking S1e8b Buster continues licking 2.jpg|Happy dog! S1e8b Buster stops licking.jpg|Okay, that's enough licking for now. S1e8b Buster on hind legs.jpg|He's still at it! S1e8b Buster leaping.jpg|He leaps at it. S1e8b Buster holding the planet.jpg|Buster's about to do the final attack to the planet. S1e8b Buster ready to bite.jpg|Looks like he's gonna chew it! S1e8b Buster's teeth close up.jpg|BUSTER BITE! S1e8b Crack forming.jpg|Looks like this is the end of the planet. S1e8b Wander looking at crack.jpg|Totally upset that this didn't work S1e8b Ground rising under Wander.jpg|Now Wander's on a potential stalagmite! (Made by the destruction of the planet)'' S1e8b Wander and Sylvia on rising ground.jpg|"Sorry buddy, it's time to go!" S1e8b Wander stuttering.jpg|"But...but..." S1e8b Wander grabbed by Sylvia.jpg|Come on! S1e8b Sylvia hurries down the cracking ground.jpg|Let's go, Wander. S1e8b Sylvia running towards the camera.jpg|Escape that dog teeth! S1e8b Head for the ship.jpg|Almost to the ship S1e8b Approaching the ship.jpg|It's closing! S1e8b Sylvia jumps into the ship.jpg|Phew, made it. On the ship S1e8b Beeza in chair.jpg|"Oh, hey!" S1e8b Wander and Sylvia slide in.jpg|"You guys made it." S1e8b Beeza "That's great".jpg|"That's great." S1e8b Sylvia frantic "GO!".jpg|"GO GO GO GO GO!!!" S1e8b Ship taking off.jpg|Liftoff! S1e8b Buster's teeth behind ship.jpg|Watch the teeth! S1e8b Ship flying away.jpg|The narrow escape S1e8b Buster chewing planet forcibly.jpg|It's going, it's going... S1e8b Planet destroyed.jpg|And...it's gone. S1e8b Buster looking at planet remains.jpg|Well, so much for saving Balzeria. S1e8b Buster sniffing planet remains.jpg|Now it's a home for Buster...probably. S1e8b Wander looking at Buster out the window.jpg|Wander was watching this S1e8b Wander upset.jpg|Ugh! S1e8b Wander hangs his head.jpg|And so, for the first time, Wander's plan to save the day actually failed. S1e8b Sylvia "So we didn't get a win".jpg|"So we didn't get a win this time." S1e8b Sylvia hand on Wander's back.jpg|"But...Wander..." S1e8b Sylvia "Sometimes a problem is".jpg|"Sometimes a problem is so big..." S1e8b Sylvia "You just have to flee".jpg|"You just have to flee." S1e8b Wander still hanging head.jpg|Does Wander agree? S1e8b Wander banging fist.jpg|I don't think so. S1e8b Wander "NO!".jpg|'"NO!"' S1e8b Wander "There's only one way to stop this".jpg|"There's only one way to stop this..." S1e8b Wander "Once and for all!".jpg|''"ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"'' S1e8b Sylvia ducks out of the way.jpg|And off he goes. S1e8b Wander running through the passenger room.jpg|Make way for the screaming orange dude! S1e8b Wander running through the passenger room 2.jpg|Outta my way! S1e8b Wander running through the passenger room 3.jpg|I got a flea colony to save! S1e8b Fleas watching Wander run.jpg|What's he doing now? S1e8b Fleas captain driving ship.jpg|The ship's captain S1e8b Wander barges into the cockpit.jpg|Hey, what's he doing here? S1e8b Flea captain looking at Wander.jpg|You're not supposed to enter the cockpit, you don't work here! S1e8b Wander pulling on Captain's chair.jpg|I don't care! S1e8b Wander holding Captain's chair up.jpg|"Come on, what are you --" S1e8b Wander ready to throw.jpg|Quiet, you! S1e8b Wander throws the captain out.jpg|Get outta here!! S1e8b Flea captain flying out.jpg|Flying out S1e8b Flea captain lands outside the cockpit.jpg|Captain ejected! S1e8b Flea captain "Hey!".jpg|"Hey!" S1e8b Door slams on captain.jpg|Locked out S1e8b Wander driving carelessly.jpg|Wander takes over S1e8b Wander driving carelessly 2.jpg|Left! S1e8b Wander driving carelessly 3.jpg|Right! S1e8b Sylvia forced around.jpg|Whoa! S1e8b Sylvia forced around 2.jpg|That's too fast! S1e8b Wander piloting ship.jpg|Driving the ship S1e8b Ship zooms off.jpg|Warp speed! S1e8b Ship heading for Buster.jpg|What -- he's heading straight for Buster?! S1e8b Let me in.jpg|Would you just let me in?! S1e8b Sylvia and Beeza come by.jpg|"What's going on?" S1e8b Sylvia "Where's Wander?".jpg|"Where's Wander?" S1e8b Flea captain "That little kamikaze's".jpg|"That little kamikaze's heading straight for that..." S1e8b Flea captain "Monster!".jpg|"...monster!" S1e8b Sylvia worrying.jpg|"Wander?" S1e8b Sylvia peeks through the door.jpg|"I know you're upset that Buster ate the planet!" S1e8b Wander driving like crazy.jpg|"Heck, so are the rest of these folks!" S1e8b Beeza shrugs.jpg|"Eh." S1e8b Beeza "We'll get over it".jpg|"We'll get over it." S1e8b Sylvia "Destroying him and us".jpg|"But destroying him and us is not the answer!" S1e8b Sylvia "We have to flee!".jpg|"WE HAVE TO FLEE!" S1e8b Wander "That's what I'm doing!".jpg|'"That's what I'm doing!!!"' S1e8b Wander "I'm facing this problem".jpg|"I'm facing this problem..." S1e8b View of Buster spinning.jpg|''"HEAD-ON!!!"'' S1e8b Wander screaming.jpg|Most insane scream of the episode S1e8b Buster opens his mouth.jpg|Don't get eaten! S1e8b Ship flying around Buster.jpg|Watch out! S1e8b Ship flying around Buster 2.jpg|Almost got chomped. S1e8b Ship flying around Buster 3.jpg|Ack, he sees us! S1e8b Ship flying around Buster 4.jpg|Phew, survived! S1e8b Ship flying upwards.jpg|Up we go... S1e8b Ship flies onto Buster's back.jpg|And onto Buster's back! S1e8b Ship flying through fur strands.jpg|Prepare for landing! Epilogue S1e8b Ship crashed in fur.jpg|We have arrived! S1e8b Wander feeling victorious.jpg|Welcome to your new home! S1e8b Wander feeling victorious 2.jpg|"Head-on." S1e8b Wander feeling victorious 3.jpg|"Yeah." S1e8b Sylvia "Have you lost your nut?!".jpg|"Have you lost your nut?!" S1e8b Sylvia "Do you realize what you just did?!".jpg|"Do you realize what you just did?!" S1e8b Everyone exiting the ship.jpg|"Without that ship, these folks have nowhere to live! They needed someplace safe from Buster with..." S1e8b Sylvia walking with Wander.jpg|"...trees, and..." S1e8b Sylvia walking with Wander 2.jpg|"...fresh air, and..." S1e8b Sylvia walking with Wander 3.jpg|"...places for really great..." S1e8b Sylvia realizing the landscape.jpg|"...spas." S1e8b Sylvia realizing the landscape 2.jpg|"And..." S1e8b Sylvia realizing the landscape 3.jpg|"...a-a-and..." S1e8b Sylvia surprised at the landscape.jpg|"Huh." S1e8b Sylvia surprised at the landscape 2.jpg|Whoa. S1e8b Sylvia admires the landscape.jpg|This looks neat! S1e8b Wander and Sylvia admire the landscape.jpg|Do you like it? S1e8b Everyone admires the view.jpg|Oh, what a beautiful view! S1e8b Beeza thanking Wander.jpg|"Oh, Wander, thanks to you..." S1e8b Beeza "A permanent home".jpg|"We finally have a permanent home!" S1e8b Celebration.jpg|Hooray for Wander! S1e8b Wander and Beeza sharing a hug.jpg|Ohhh, you're too nice. S1e8b Wander "Y'all always wanted to flee".jpg|"See, y'all always wanted to flee." S1e8b Wander "It turns out".jpg|"But, it turns out..." S1e8b Wander "All you really needed to do...".jpg|"All you really needed to do..." S1e8b Wander elbowing Beeza.jpg|"Was flea!" S1e8b Wander and Sylvia in orbble.jpg|"F-L-E-A, flea! You know, bzzt, like the bug? 'Cause they're livin' on the dog?" S1e8b Sylvia "If you have to explain".jpg|"Look, if you have to explain the joke..." S1e8b Wander and Sylvia hear a meow.jpg|Meeeow! S1e8b Yarn planet in the distance.jpg|A yarn planet, possibly having a similar problem S1e8b Possible next location.jpg|Cliffhanger? To return to the episode summary for "The Ball", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries